Panther's Claw
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Claws |requirement = 412 ATP Female only |stars = 9 |special = Chaos |ATP = 180-280 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 38 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "This is only available for female users. It's a very popular accessory, though it's not useful as a weapon." : — In-game description Panther's Claw is a rare claw-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. The weapon is only obtainable as a seasonal drop from holiday rappies on version 3 and above (Xbox, Gamecube, and Blue Burst). Egg Rappy has a chance of dropping an Easter Egg that may contain this weapon among several others. On versions 1 and 2, it is an exclusive drop to the Yellowboze section ID, which can potentially be obtained from Sinow Blue in the ultimate Mines, however the drop rate is extremely low. Panther's Claw can only be equipped by female characters, including HUnewearl, HUcaseal, RAmarl, RAcaseal, FOmarl, and FOnewearl. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to confuse the target if the attack hits. Related Confusion-Inflicting Rare Weapons Panic Weapons with this ability have a slight chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Panic special in Phantasy Star Online. Riot Weapons with this ability have a decent chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Riot special in Phantasy Star Online. Havoc Weapons with this ability have a good chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Broom id.png|Broom|link=Broom Pso burning visit.png|Burning Visit|link=Burning Visit Diskaofliberator id.png|Diska of Liberator|link=Diska of Liberator Flamevisit id.png|Flame Visit|link=Flame Visit Hugebattlefan id.png|Huge Battle Fan|link=Huge Battle Fan Marinasbag id.png|Marina's Bag|link=Marina's Bag Phononmaser id.png|Phonon Maser|link=Phonon Maser Rappy fan cropped.png|Rappy's Fan|link=Rappy's Fan Redmechgun id.png|Red Mechgun|link=Red Mechgun (Phantasy Star Online) Sambamaracas id.png|Samba Maracas|link=Samba Maracas Pso berill 0.png|S-Berill's Hands #0|link=S-Berill's Hands 0 Stagcutlery id.png|Stag Cutlery|link=Stag Cutlery (Phantasy Star Online) Wals-mk2 id.png|Wals-MK2|link=Wals-MK2 Chaos Weapons with this ability have a great chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Angelharp id.png|Angel Harp|link=Angel Harp Cannonrouge id.png|Cannon Rouge|link=Cannon Rouge Crazytune id.png|Crazy Tune|link=Crazy Tune Daisy chain id.png|Daisy Chain|link=Daisy Chain Greatbouquet id.png|Great Bouquet|link=Great Bouquet Heartofpoumn id.png|Heart of Poumn|link=Heart of Poumn Pso iron faust.png|Iron Faust|link=Iron Faust Ophelie seize id.png|Ophelie Seize|link=Ophelie Seize Panthersclaw id.png|Panther's Claw|link=Panther's Claw Panzerfaust id.png|Panzer Faust|link=Panzer Faust Rabbitwand id.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Rainbowbaton id.png|Rainbow Baton|link=Rainbow Baton Ramblingmay id.png|Rambling May|link=Rambling May Pso berill 1.png|S-Berill's Hands #1|link=S-Berill's Hands 1 Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Although the game's resources contained artwork and stats for Panther's Claw, it was not legitimately obtainable in the final retail version of Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Guards Demolisher Pso ep3 black king bar.png|Black King Bar|link=Black King Bar Pso_ep3_lk14combat.png|L&K14 Combat|link=L&K14 Combat Pso ep3 hildebear.png|Hildebear|link=Hildebear Pso ep3 vulmer.png|Vulmer|link=Vulmer Pso ep3 dark belra.png|Dark Belra|link=Dark Belra Pso_ep3_SHattack.png|SH Attack|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 panther claw.png|Panther's Claw*|link=Panther's Claw Card Back Pso_ep3_nug2000_bazooka.png|NUG2000-Bazooka|link=NUG2000-Bazooka Pso ep3 panther claw.png|Panther's Claw*|link=Panther's Claw Pso ep3 red partisan.png|Red Partisan|link=Red Partisan (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 sting tip.png|Sting Tip|link=Sting Tip Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Claws